


Plans.

by Azemex



Series: I am here. [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 15:59:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18553048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azemex/pseuds/Azemex
Summary: “She is hungry” Lynx says.“How do you know?” Tim asks, wondering if there’s a pattern he needs to follow to know the baby’s needs.“She is humming Baby Shark” he knows he is making a face when Mei raises an eyebrow at him, until Tim notices it, the baby is indeed singing it.





	Plans.

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make this a series, because I couldn't seem to keep writing it as a story? I don't know tbh.

“She doesn’t have any fucking papers Lynx!”

“She doesn’t need them” Lynx, or actually, Mei says.

“If she’s going to stay with me, she’s going to need them” they stare at each other until the baby starts babbling.

“She is hungry” Lynx says.

“How do you know?” Tim asks, wondering if there’s a pattern he needs to follow to know the baby, _his daughter,_ needs.

“She is humming Baby Shark” he knows he is making a face when Mei raises an eyebrow at him, until Tim notices it, the baby is indeed singing it.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmm, I approve” Mei says from where she is standing in front of the window.

“Good, because that’s her name now” Tim turns to look at her and notices the longing on her face. “She is still Jing Wei, but publicly, everyone will know her as Janet Drake”

Lynx looks at him.

“She is still your daughter, no matter what the paper says” he says, and she nods.

“What about you?” she asks.

“What about me?”

“No one has seen or heard of Red Robin for two weeks” she comments while walking around the house. “Words on the streets is that he is dead, that the Demon finally got him, and the most interesting one,” she stands in front of him. “That he is leaving this life.”

“What do you want me to say Lynx?” he is looking at her eyes, remembering how two years they were the most captivating eyes he had ever seen in months, they engraved him whole one night. He still finds them beautiful, captivating, but now they are not his favorites.

“Thank you” she whispers as she leaves.

That’s when he notices how hard his heart is beating, and sighs, he always fall for the crazy ones.

 

* * *

 

Tim is at the cave leaving his suits, he only left one at his house for emergencies, he hopes he never has to use it.

“So it’s true” a voice behind him says, he doesn’t turn around for a minute, still thinking about how his plans have to go for them to fall how he wants to.

“It depends on what you are talking about” Tim looks at Damian, at 15 now the boy has grown taller, almost as tall as Tim, but not yet.

“Red Robin is leaving the life of vigilantism”

“Then it’s true” they stare at each other until Damian nods.

“Have a good life Drake” he leaves to change of his Robin suit.

“Hey Tim! What are you doing here? I thought you were working in a case” Nightwing appears next to Batman, in a matter of seconds he is suffocating Tim to death with a hug.

“I’m here to leave a few things” Tim feels Batman’s and Nightwing’s eyes in him.

“What for?” Dick is the one to ask.

“Don’t you know?” the question comes out harsher that he intends to.

“What are we supposed to know Robin?” Batman asks, and Tim wonders if he does it in purpose, or if it just come outs with familiarity, to call Tim Robin, Batman has done it before, not only with him, but also with Dick, Jason, even Stephanie.

“I’m not Red Robin anymore Bruce” he says and Bruce is about to step closer to him. “And I haven’t been Robin in a long time either”

Dick’s arms are still tight around him, not in his waist anymore, but looking.

“Is this temporary Tim?” Dick asks, still looking for bruises, cuts, looking for a physical reason of why Tim would leave them.

“No” Tim says while walking closer to Bruce, he feels Bruce eyes travel to his legs, wondering if there is something different in the way Tim walks, _perhaps he broke his leg, perhaps he fell, perhaps, perhapsperhaps._

“Why” he doesn’t ask, Batman doesn’t, he demands, but Tim knows that Bruce is asking, is almost yelling, he doesn’t know what exactly, _why do you leave us? Why do you leave me? Are you going to come back? Don’t go, please stay._

“Trust me” he says with a smile, when Dick lets him go, Tim stretches his arms around Batman _Bruce_ waist and grabs him.

In a hug.

They are just holding each other, Batman and Tim, Bruce and Red Robin, Batman and Robin.

“I trust you son” Bruce mutters.

They stay there for what feels like hours.

“Alfred says that dinner is ready” Damian’s voice separates them.

“We’ll be there” Bruce says for them.

“Actually, you’ll be there, I won’t” he hears Damian’s steps stop. “I have a dinner appointment” Bruce stares at him. “With Vicki Vale.”

 

* * *

 

**Gotham Gazette**

**THERE’S A NEW GOTHAM PRINCESS** by Vicki Vale

For Timothy Drake, taking care of a multi-billion-dollar conglomerate as Wayne Enterprises is nothing, as it has been stated multiple times before.

But parenthood is something different.

Tim Drake, son of Jack and Janet Drake, an emancipated young man since he was 17 years old has finally let us know why his personal life is one of the most reserved ones of the Waynes.

“I have always been the independent type if you haven’t notice” is what he tells us “But this is something I want to share with everyone because it’s not something that has to be hidden as a dirty secret”

At that moment we are having dinner in what used to be Drake Manor, he excuses himself and brings something that I would never expect.

“She is Janet Drake, my daughter”

 

* * *

 

 

There is more in the article, such as how old Timothy’s daughter is, _1 year and 1 month,_ how her mother is still taking care of her, but asked for her name to not be mentioned.

“Alfred” Bruce says as he leaves the paper in the table, he notices how Cassandra takes it, while Dick is eating and Damian is using his phone, surely reading the same article as him.

“Already done Sir, I have called Tamara Fox and she has stated that Master Timothy had cleared these two weeks and will not show up at the company until then.”

“And Tim?” he asks.

“He hasn’t answered the calls, I wish to assume that he is asleep, as it is only 9 in the morning, either way, I am going to visit his house after everything is done here.” Alfred looks at him.

“Don’t bother Alfred, I’m going to.” He says.

“It’s not a bother son, but in that case, it doesn’t matter if you are going to or not, neither of you know how to take care of a baby, do you?”

As always, Alfred is right.


End file.
